Look Into My Eds
"Look Into My Eds" is the 13th episode of Season 1 and the 13th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd gets a psychology manual in the mail along with a hypnotizing wheel. Eddy, after seeing how it works, proceeds to misuse the hypnotizing wheel to hypnotize the Cul-de-Sac and make them obey his every command. Plot The newest scam Eddy has come up with is a bus ride to the candy store. Unfortunately, the candy store lies down a steep hill, and soon enough the Eds lose control of their bus as it flies down the hill crazily. After Ed is left behind, Eddy and Edd abandon the bus, watching it crash at the bottom of the hill. While this disappoints them, they're soon distracted, as the mail has arrived, including a huge package for Edd. When Edd opens the package, he finds his new psychology manual is here. When he gives Ed and Eddy a Rorschach test, he finds that Ed is psychologically normal, while Eddy seems to have a fixation with money. Eddy, convinced that the book is wrong, yanks it away and shakes it only for a hypnotizing wheel to fall from the pages. He picks it up, confused, and asks Edd what it is; Edd explains, and demonstrates on Ed by hypnotizing him into a ballerina. As soon as they set him back to normal, Eddy states that he's just seen a way to use the wheel. The trio then go around the neighborhood hypnotizing everybody, playing such tricks as turning Kevin into a monkey, Sarah into a frog, and Jimmy into a bodybuilder. Eventually, however, this becomes troublesome, so Eddy snaps his fingers and lets them go back to normal as he leads his friends off somewhere else to find new suckers. The new suckers are Jonny and Plank. Strangely enough, however, Jonny seems immune to hypnotism; his friend, however, isn't. After Jonny runs off crying about how Plank is a mindless zombie, Ed begs for a turn. Eddy allows him a try, and Ed goes after Rolf. He then proceeds to turn Rolf into a man-eating noodle, a bat, and a mindless zombie–all of which have Rolf attack Eddy. Eddy orders Ed to make Rolf stop and return to normal. Once this is done, Eddy angrily takes back his turban, ready to get serious with it. Soon enough, Eddy's on a stage with a projection of him on a screen behind him. Everyone in the cul-de-sac has been hypnotized and are giving their money to him. Eddy thinks he's got it made right up until his nemeses show up. At this point, Eddy decides to exercise his power, and tries to hypnotize Lee. Unfortunately for him, his plot is thwarted by a simple problem: Lee's hair is continually in her eyes. As payback, Lee grabs his Hypno-Turban and puts it on her head. She then proceeds to hypnotize Eddy and his friends. When they're last seen, they're acting like dogs, barking and fighting in the trailer park over one of Lee's shoes. Trivia *'Goofs': **When on the bus, Rolf's mouth does not move when he says "Goodbye." **When Rolf screams, his teeth are white. **When Edd laughs at Ed being a ballerina, Edd is standing in the grass. When Edd snaps Ed out of it, Edd was standing in the street. **When Kevin first gets hypnotized, his mouth doesn't move when he yells "Youch!" ***During the same transformation, his shoes turn white. After becoming Monkey Kevin, his shoes are their usual gray. **When Eddy first hypnotizes Sarah, she immediately becomes a frog even though he did not tell her to become one. **When Eddy is projected onto the big screen, he and the podium are projected in black and white. After Eddy tasks Ed with handling monkey Kevin, the podium is projected onto the big screen as regular brown. **During some scenes throughout this episode, such as the bus scene, Ed's eyebrow is thicker than usual. **When Eddy first attempts to hypnotize Jonny, it doesn't work, even though he was staring right at him. Later on, Eddy gets him with an indirect projection of his hypnotic effects. *Ed apparently dreams about ballerinas, as that's what he becomes when Edd hypnotizes him into becoming "what you have always dreamed of." *Eddy always wanted Kevin to be a monkey, as evident by hypnotizing him and saying "You will become what I've always wanted you to be!" This was later seen again in "Once Upon an Ed." *In the scam at the beginning, the Eds are using a bus, the first vehicle to be shown in the series. *Right before Edd and Eddy jumped out of the "runaway bus," Eddy said "Women and children first!" Eddy is referencing a widely believed (though often false) seafaring rule when it comes to passenger evacuation. *When Rolf acknowledges the Eds as he's scrubbing his animals, he says "Hello, fellows!" as opposed to his usual "Ed-boys." *The Hypno-Turban would later be used by Eddy again in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers! while the Hypnotizing Wheel would be seen again in "The Good Ol' Ed." *Kevin would be shown as a monkey again in Eddy's Dream World in "Once Upon an Ed." *Jimmy would later become a muscle man again in "Hand Me Down Ed." *The Candy Store bus sign reappears in the first cutscene of the Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures level "Must Be Something I Ed." Video See also *Hypnotizing Wheel *Hypnotism Theater *Eddy-Dini *Psychology Manual *Transit Bus Category:Episodes Category:Season 1